Vlade: The yaoi Slayer
by Krntikr
Summary: Se trata de una especie de parodia de Blade, el cazador de vampiros. La diferencia es que aqui hay un man  lo voy a decir asi y ya que anda buscando a la gente que le gusta el yaoi, los caza y los elimina. Al menos de manera general pero hay una sorpresa.


Vlade: The Yaoi Slayer

Yaoi no es solo una palabra, es una revolución, es el cambio y un cambio que quiere modificar enteramente las relaciones sociales entre los miembros de la humanidad. Se esparce a una velocidad impresionante, nada parece poder frenarle, pero surge la pregunta, ¿cómo es que llego esta revolución a tener tal alcance que amenaza con transformar radicalmente todo lo que conocemos? La mayoría ignora la verdad acerca de este movimiento, ignora sus oscuros inicios. Por ejemplo, ¿alguien sabe cuál es el significado de los huevos de pascua? Mucha gente se limita a dar respuestas superficiales acerca del asunto, no saben no porque sean estúpidos, sino simplemente porque han olvidado el significado oculto y antiguo que hay en muchas de las celebraciones y símbolos que recorren nuestro mundo. Algo similar ocurre con este movimiento, su pasado no es remoto de hace miles de años, pero su génesis es todo un misterio para las masas. Pero, yo si se cual es su origen.

Mi nombre es Vlade y mi misión es destruir, ¡no!, ¡aniquilar!, ese movimiento, esa revolución. No me confundan, no soy uno de esos fundamentalistas que teme que las antiguas tradiciones y formas de ser se vean perjudicadas. Yo lucho por una razón distinta, ya que conozco los verdaderos motivos de esta revolución. Quieren confundir a la población con desviaciones absurdas, para que estos peleen únicamente por cuestiones moralistas o de valores. Ahora, ¿qué es lo que desea ese movimiento?, ¿cuáles son sus verdaderos planes? Se los diré, digo, no mejor no.

La cuestión es que he estado luchando por años contra los Yaoistas, un grupo de personajes de lo más bizarros y extraños. No soy alguien prejuicioso, ¡pero coño!, tienen una forma de comportarse de lo más ridícula. Es como si quisieran continuamente estar llamando la atención: ¡mírenme estoy aquí! Bueno quizás exagero, hay algunos muy callados. La verdad no sé, digo no puedo generalizar, pero al menos de los que tengo constancia se que están algo tostados. ¿En qué sentido?, sería mucho problema dedicarme a esto ahora. Pero dejemos estas divagaciones de lado y volvamos a lo importante: yo.

Bueno, he estado en esta lucha por mucho tiempo, tanto que he perdido el conocimiento de cuando inicio. Tengo unos pocos aliados, pero muchísimos enemigos. Tienen una gran cantidad de miembros dentro de ese grupo y cada día se unen más y mas, no hay distinción de sexo, edad, etnia o historial, todos son bienvenidos. Y esto es lo que precisamente los hace aun más peligrosos, debido a que la entrada al club no tiene más que una regla, amar el Yaoi. Esta palabra en su forma más superficial representa básicamente relaciones homosexuales. Aunque hay una forma llamada Yuri que es más para mujeres, pero recientemente estos dos movimientos se han unido para fortalecerse. Su alianza ha hecho que la lucha sea más difícil.

Pero no importa, ¡venceré!, nunca pienso rendirme. Seguiré luchando sin importar las dificultades en el camino, si caigo me levantare una y otra vez si es necesario, témanme yaoistas, Vlade está al acecho y los exterminare a todos. Con estas últimas palabras me despido, ha llegado la hora, la noche esta cerca y debo ir de casería.

La última letra ha sido tecleada, un personaje se encuentra frente a la pantalla luminosa de una computadora casera. Todo el resto de la habitación en la cual se encuentra está a oscuras, no hay otra forma de luz en la habitación. Se levanta de la silla sobre la cual se encontraba sentado frente a la mesa que sostenía la pantalla, luego de eso con la poca luz en la habitación se acerca a un closet cercano y lo abre. Nada es visible pero el personaje sabe lo que tiene que sacar de allí.

Poco a poco va tomando objetos, la leve luz evidencia que se trata de ropa pero aun nada está claro. Sin embargo, luego de estar en ese ajetreo un rato, porque se estaba vistiendo con esa ropa, una vez terminado apago la compu y todo quedo en sombras. Luego en un instante toda la habitación se ilumino y la apariencia de nuestro personaje fue revelada. Llevaba unos lentes oscuros, una gabardina como de cuero de color negro, una camisa de manga cortas de Billabong, pantalones jeans algo rotos por la región de la rodilla izquierda, zapatillas Vans de color verde y negro, guantes de cuero de color negro y un bate de metal en un estuche que llevaba en la espalda sujeto a su cuerpo. Tenía el cabello de color negro y corto, lleno de gel sin embargo, de una piel de tonalidad más o menos blanca, de mediana altura, delgado y con un rostro endurecido, quizás forzado. Era un hombre, joven, no pasaba de los 20.

La habitación en la cual se encontraba se notaba que era un sótano, estaba casi vacía, con la excepción de la mesa con una computadora algo sofisticada, cajones y algunos muebles llenos de telarañas, además del pequeño closet. Había unas escaleras frente al muchacho, las cuales se disponía a subir, pero se detuvo para hacer una especie de característica, que hace el anti-héroe o lo que sea, antes de partir en su misión.

-prepárense-dijo forzando una voz como de tipo ruda, a secas y sin mover mucho sus labios, más bien parecía decírselo a sí mismo como motivador y luego tras una especie de ejercicios para calentar los músculos comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia las escaleras.

Justo en ese momento se abre la única puerta de entrada al sótano, a la cual se llegaba obviamente subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Benito!-grito la persona recién llegada-¡¿aun no estás listo?, mira que tu padre llega dentro de poco y tu aun no estás vestido-decía una señora que el muchacho observaba desde su posición, era una mujer mayor que vestía un traje de color rojo vino y tacones de un color semejante, seguramente iba a una fiesta

-¡mamá!-responde el muchacho molesto-¡te he dicho ya que no quiero ir a esa boda! Y no soy Benito, ¡soy Vlade el cazador de…!-decía Benito, pero fue interrumpido antes de terminar la frase

-No me interesa saber de tus juegos y de tu "otra vida" Benito Alejandro Zapata, ¡vas a ir a la boda! Y no hay "No" por respuesta, tu hermana mayor es la que se casa, ¡así que quítate esa ropa y ve a ponerte el esmoquin que te compramos!-

-si madre….-contesto el muchacho mientras pisoteaba con fuerza el suelo frustrado porque le habían jodido su noche, pero era un revés momentáneo, pronto retomaría la iniciativa.

Ya nos veremos otra noche, por hoy están a salvo y solo porque tengo asuntos más importantes que atender. Espero disfruten de la ventaja que les he dado, no les durara mucho.


End file.
